


Keep Me Hanging On

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Keep Me Hanging On

He's a flirty guy. She read somewhere that monogamy was a concept he didn't know existed, and that seems appropriate enough for her to laugh about it while trying to pretend she's not feeling a little sad, too. He grabs Lea by the waist on dancing rehearsals, he ends scenes with Jayma by kissing her until she laughs and the director yells cut, he's constantly hugging Jessalyn.

And yet. There always seems to be something more, with her. He hangs out in her trailer often, practicing duets, rehearsing scenes that they should each play with their respective romantic interest. He's always happy to get scenes with her. They're friends, she knows that, and she appreciates it. It's just - sometimes, maybe, she'd like something more. She thinks about it when he kisses her hair while they're watching movies on her small trailer couch, her leg all warm from being pressed against his. She thinks about it when he makes her laugh, joking around with her. She thinks about it when he acts all serious, all in love during his scenes with Jayma. She thinks about it when she sees paparazzi pictures where they seem like a couple. She thinks about it when she goes to sleep alone, in her apartment that seems gigantic since Lea left.

So she shouldn't be surprised at herself when she finds herself kissing him. He just entered her trailer, and she was so happy to see him there, all smiley and all Matt, that she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Just like that.

It's not the first time they're kissing - there was this one time in the photo-booth, and she smiles at the memory of how surprised she was. This time feels a little bit like the same. Matt opens his eyes wide, but he doesn't pull back and smiles, saying a muffled "Well, hello there" against her lips. His arms go around her back, all caressing and strong, and she smiles too. She just likes him so much.

His hands go down a little and suddenly he's grabbing her, and she jumps a little to find herself up in his arms, like she's weightless. She almost bumps her head on the ceiling, and he laughs and says "Careful" like a whisper. It's friendly and not particularly sexy, but her legs are wrapped around him and she feels a shiver in her back, rocking her hips a little. He moans as he walks the two tiny steps to her couch, laying her down on it. The couch is small and he tries somewhat unsuccessfully to find a place to go, hovering above her. She's cursing the damn thing as he kneels down besides her and she sits up, his head between her legs. He seems to enjoy the view as he starts kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly, as her fingers plunge into his hair. He pushes her dress up with his nose, playfully, and she moans a little when he bites her skin lightly. He seems generally very skilled with his mouth, and she briefly thinks about all the other girls he probably pulled this move on when he grabs her panties in his teeth and yanks on them slowly. She raises her hips to help him and she feels very naked, even with her dress still on, when she feels his breath on her, warm and titillating.

Then he gets his tongue out, licking her for the briefest of moments, then again, and again, all featherlight touches, driving her crazy. She drops her head on the back of the couch, letting out a high-pitched moan that makes him laugh. He rewards her with a longer lap, his tongue coming and going slowly inside her before ending up on her clit. He probably likes how she reacts to that, because he concentrates on the spot, his finger entering her slowly. She spreads her legs even wider, curling her toes, and murmurs "Please", making him move his finger faster, before filling her with another. She raises her head and locks eyes with him, and he looks extremely amused with the whole proceedings, watching her cockily even as she's coming apart under his tongue. She feels his eyes going down on her breasts, rising quickly with her breaths, and his eyes darken with desire. He moves faster, and she closes her eyes again - his tongue seems to be everywhere at the same time, but so focussed, too, touching her in the exact right places as she loses her head completely. She feels her orgasm building inside her for a long time, and when she finally comes it's like riding a wave, her whole body undulating under his hands.

He kisses her one last time and comes up to sit besides her. She's still reeling and he picks her up like a doll, settling her down on his lap before she even notices. He's laughing, says "Well, I like you," with an emphasis on the word like, and somehow it's like the dirtiest words she's ever heard, like he's saying that he likes how she tastes, how she comes, how she feels at her most intimate. She smiles as a reply, winded, resting her head in the crook of his neck as his hand finds a way to her ass, caressing her softly.

"Honey, you're so wet, I think you're dripping on me," he says, laughing as he pushes his hips a tiny bit towards her. She gasps, her feelings exacerbated as she feels him hard against her.  
"Just take off your pants if you're so worried about that," she replies, her hands already working his jeans. He takes them off swiftly - she's amazed at how he manages to do that with her straddling him - before bringing his hands at the back of her neck, finding her dress' zipper. He unzips it slowly, almost reverbaratingly, and she thinks she loves him when she yanks it over her head, with the way he's looking at her. Her hair is everywhere and she tries to settle it behind her ears, but he stops her.  
"You look so beautiful," he says, and it's like a prayer. Her breath catches in her throat, and she thinks flirt, remember, he's a flirt before smiling back in a way she hopes is teasing. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, and he's unclasping her bra, and before she knows it they're naked, really naked.

He brings her closer to him, and she feels his strong arms on her skin as he nestles his face in her breasts. He growls a little and she knows he's still playing, still laughing, so when she finds his cock and slips him inside her before he has time to react, it's like she has something to prove. She's rewarded when he gasps, closing his eyes, and obviously not about to laugh anymore. She starts moving slowly, and he feels warm and hard inside her, and she squeezes around him, to get closer, to feel him more, more, more. He hitches a breath and says her name in reply, and she kisses him. He's moving inside her, too, rocking their whole bodies as he does, and it's like dancing, the rhythm they're following, all leading to the same high point - and when he comes she feels him spilling inside her, filling her whole, and she comes again, embracing him like she never wants to let go.

She's not sure how it happens, but they end up on the floor, entwined on the carpet. He's resting his head on her chest, an arm around her, her leg around his, her fingers in his hair. She kisses his head, and he holds her tighter, and she tries her hardest not to tell him she loves him.


End file.
